The Unexpected
by Meya-Slytherin
Summary: Hermione attends a masquerade ball and meets someone unexpected. It is her seventh year at Hogwarts and she is Head girl. Her year will be packed with lots of unexpected happenings.


**_Chapter1 _**

**A girl with sleek long brown hair that curled into graceful curls at the end was sitting on an elegant Victorian chair in front of a Victorian mirror smiling a sexy half smile and humming at the same time while brushing her hair. She was wearing a long silver nightgown that was made of silk. Giving her hair one final brush, she stood up and glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She smiled then headed to her walk in closet. She got her favorite Green negligee with the silver fastenings. She then headed downstairs. Her nightgown swished gracefully as she walked. Her parents were taking a vacation. They were on a cruise to the Caribbean and after the cruise, they would go to Venice and be there for two months so she had the house to herself all summer. She got hot chocolate and went to the back garden and sat herself under the tree. She loved the wind that blew her hair a little. She fell into thinking how she first got into this habit. She first did this on the first day that she had the house to herself. **

**Flashback:**

**_She woke up for a reason unknown to her. She tried to get back to sleep but couldn't. She decided to go out to watch the first rays of the sun. She brushed her hair, got her negligee, and went outside to sit under the tree at the back garden that captured the beauty of the essence of the sunrise. She waited for the sun to rise. While waiting, she found the soft cool wind, which was softly blowing her hair, very relaxing. She was then filled with awe when the first rays of the sun touched the sky. She was really amazed and never thought it was beautiful. She then continued to enjoy the wind. She promised herself to watch the sunrise every morning and she has done so since then._**

**End of Flashback **

**She watched the sunrise and sat there until about thirty minutes. She then went to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. She decided on some Bacon, Red Beans, toast, butter, jam and juice. She then started to cook. After cooking, eating and cleaning up the meal, she then proceeded to her bedroom. She brushed her teeth, put on a fitted black spaghetti strapped shirt, white skirt lined with black at the bottom, white strappy high heel sandals, silver earrings that had crystals, her favorite snake ring, a simple black choker and a silver navel ring. A snake tattoo was also visible on her left arm. The snakes on her tattoo were intertwined. She then got her green negligee with the silver fastenings, pocketed her wand in a secret pocket in her cape then proceeded to walk down the peaceful road. She stopped when she saw her jet-black owl, Poseidon, soaring towards her. It descended gracefully and perched on her arm. It cooed affectionately while she took the envelope that was attached to his leg. She then let him fly to the house. The envelope read:**

**Ms. Hermione Granger**

**Peaceful Road**

**20 Tagistock Terrace N194db, London**

**N194db**

**London**

**She pocketed the envelope and continued walking. She went to her friend Mia's house. Mia's parents were also on a vacation. They were visiting Paris for two months. When she got there, Mia led her to the Living room where they chatted for a while. They were getting hungry so Mia conjured up a pizza. They chatted while they were eating. Finally, they both decided that they had to socialize so they planned a party. The theme was a fancy dress masquerade ball. They decided that the party should be on July 18. That day was July 16. They were so excited. They started making a list of people to invite. They also decided to tell the people that they invited to invite others so that they could meet more people. Mia had a big number of owls about thirty different owls. Using this to their advantage, they made the invitations by writing the names, the message then signing with both their names then sent the invitations by owl. They then started to think about the dresses they were going to wear. They promised to meet again the next day and show each other what the other was going to wear.**


End file.
